


Revenge

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way were you going to let him get away with embarrassing you like that last week...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Revenge (Sousuke)

 

It wasn’t unusual for Sousuke to interrupt whatever you were doing just so that he could go down on you. In fact, you enjoyed it very much and appreciated the way that your boyfriend knew how to pleasure you with his tongue. Whether it was because he was needy for you, you looked like you were in need of it or if he was just bored, it was very much appreciated by you. He knew when you wanted it soft or when to be a little aggressive. He knew certain spots that positively stimulated you and what certain spots to avoid.

Sousuke just knew you and your body so well.

What also wasn’t unusual was that he liked to go down on you while you were talking on the phone sometimes. Not while you were talking to your boss or coworkers of course, he knew better than that. But if he walked in while you were having a casual conversation on the phone with your friends or even your parents, he liked to get off whatever bottoms you were wearing and just start working on you. And he always did it very softly, never working you up to the point that you might moan into the phone but just enough to get you to clutch at his dark hair.

So last week while you were on the phone talking to one of your friends from your school, you laid on your back on the bed you shared with him on occasion and were wondering why Sousuke was being so aggressive with you that day. Your hole was dripping for him as he ran his tongue over it while his hands were holding you in place when you kept on squirming and shifting. You were trying so hard to control your sounds, biting your bottom lip or covering your mouth with your free hand. While you’re friend spoke to you on the phone, she was ranting for a bit so you put your phone on mute so that she wouldn’t hear you speak to Sousuke and ask him to take it a little easier on you.

And being the good boyfriend that he is, Sousuke seemed to contemplate your request but ignored it to slip two fingers inside you. It made you gasp, your back bowing from the sensation but you looked to glare at your boyfriend. And all you saw was the devious glint in his eye, making you curse at him.

Your friend had called your name several times when you didn’t answer and you unmuted, apologizing for your ‘silence’ and asking her to continue. But it was really difficult to concentrate because of Sousuke’s ‘talents’ and him showcasing them to you today.

You could barely keep yourself together with Sousuke fingering you, stroking in and out and occasionally curling to stimulate that certain spot that got you to clench around him. So when he had decided to start working your pearl as well, his tongue rubbing slow deliberate circles had become your undoing and you moaned out loud and into the phone.

Embarrassed couldn’t even begin to describe the horror from what had happened.

“I-I am so sorry…” you whimpered out, Sousuke still not stopping his onslaught even though you were digging your nails into his hand that was holding your hip. You tried to stutter out an excuse to your friend and explain the sound that had come out of your mouth while she was talking. Luckily your friend was absolutely clueless and bought into the excuse that you had a ‘sore back’ from lifting something the day before and you just happened to twist it into the wrong direction. She was sympathetic to your made up pain and advised you to take care of yourself. You were so relieved when she decided to hang up and was going to set up a date so that she could tell you more about the drama that was encasing her life at the moment.

The phone dropped from your hand and Sousuke finally retreated from the bottom half of your body, only to crawl on top of you. He seemed to be interested in the idea of actually giving you that ‘sore back’ you had made up to your friend. And really, you should have just told Sousuke to go fuck himself and go make him water your plants as punishment or something.

But no, you didn’t do that.

You just demanded that he finished the job he started, which he was more than happy to do and you cursed yourself afterwards for not punishing your boyfriend properly when he laid down beside you when his ‘job’ was finished.

So a little more than a week since that incident you were trying to plan your revenge still.

Yet nothing was coming to mind.

Your parents would be out all day so it would be just you and Sousuke inside the house. You wanted to get him back today but you had no plan of action. Currently Sousuke was sitting in your bedroom and you were bringing a tray of drinks and snacks. When you entered the room he was on your bed with his phone pressed to his ear and talking to someone, you didn’t know who.

And that was the perfect opportunity.

Why not do what he did to you last week?

Only this time you’d go further than what he did while on the phone.

Setting the tray down on your desk, you turned around and looked at your boyfriend. Teal eyes looked at you and he looked ready to cut his conversation off short so that the two of you could spend time together, but you shook your head and waved your hand to let him know that he could keep on talking to whoever he was speaking with. He looked reluctant to do so, wanting to spend time with you instead but he listened and continued his conversation through the phone.

At the foot of the bed, you simply observed Sousuke as he spoke into the phone to whoever he was speaking with. Clearly it wasn’t his doctor because you knew how he spoke when it came to those phone calls. A casual phone call, just like the one you had last week.

Perfect.

It was now or never so you started removing your clothes, letting them drop to floor and then crawled on the top of the bed to get to Sousuke. When he saw you undressing he had trailed off and lost his train of thought. He was brought back when his name was called on the phone and he looked ready to make up an excuse to hang up, clearly enticed by your body. But you stopped him with a shake of your head and pressed the phone firmly against his ear.

_Keep talking._

You reached in between his legs and palmed him, a quiet grunt coming from him and a raise of the eyebrow. Slowly and gently you had worked Sousuke up until you felt his arousal beneath his jeans. His face and voice didn’t betray anything but you expected that; your boyfriend could be pretty stone faced and hide his emotions fairly well. You didn’t expect him to crumple beneath you right away, that wouldn’t have been fun.

Sousuke reached his free hand out to touch your thigh, lighting petting it and admiring the smoothness of your skin and still speaking into the phone as if his girlfriend wasn’t naked before him and trying to seduce him.

Not that the person on the other end of the line would know.

You leaned forward to peck his lips and pulled back to wink at him.

He only replied with a smirk and his hand reaching up to tickle under your chin lightly.

Unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down, you reached your hand beneath his boxers to measure how hard he was. You knew he was aroused but you only really knew how much until you either touched it with your own hand or saw if for yourself. Feeling his manhood and touching the tip of it, Sousuke wasn’t aroused enough to the point of his tip leaking but he was hard at least.

So you settled yourself down eye level to his manhood, simply stroking it with one hand while you leaned on your other arm and stared at Sousuke. You noted the slight change to his breathing and how he was starting to take slow deep breaths in order to calm himself and continue talking on the phone as if nothing was happening.

Alright, you were going in the right direction.

Sousuke had shifted one of his legs and nudged it against you, making you look up at him to see what he wanted. He licked his lips at you and that told you that he wanted your mouth on him.

So you gave him a teasing smile and shook your head.

He frowned at you.

_No?_

_Why the hell not?_

You knew he was thinking that.

Well, it’s not as if you weren’t going to blow him.

Just not when he wanted you to.

Moving up and giggling quietly when his erection brushed against your thigh, you took Sousuke’s free hand and directed it to gently cup your flower. You had thought about giving him a show and fingering yourself in front of him and not allowing him to touch you. Oh how that would work him up so much and he would punish the hell out of you for teasing him like that. But you enjoyed the feel of your boyfriend’s fingers inside you more than your own.

Sousuke pushed his middle and index finger inside you and although his voice didn’t betray anything, his facial expression told you clearly what he was really feeling. His eyebrows were knitted together in frustration because he wasn’t getting exactly what he wanted. He knew he was playing by your rules instead of his own and when he gave the power to you, he didn’t take it back unless you instructed him to.

You happily sighed when Souske moved his fingers in and out of you, occasionally scissoring them apart and curling them slightly into your G-spot. When you felt satisfied enough, you took his wrist and had him gently pull his fingers out of you. You slowly licked up the middle finger and kept your gaze on him as you did so. Once again, Sousuke’s voice didn’t have a hint of arousal in it as he spoke into the phone but everything was clearly written on his face.

_I want to fuck you._

_So badly._

He didn’t have to be so worried because he was going to get his wish.

Licking his fingers clean, you leaned forward to kiss him. It was a short sweet kiss but it left Sousuke wanting more, his lips following after you had pulled back from the kiss. You admired his flushed face, an expression you didn’t get to see often on your very stoic lover. So you took a moment to really take in all the details of a vulnerable, aroused, and powerless Sousuke.

You tilted your head slightly and listened to the voice that was speaking through Sousuke’s phone. It was a male voice and you had thought it was Rin, but it didn’t sound like him. No, the person that was speaking through the phone was much more enthusiastic than Rin. His voice was more pleasant and friendly than Rin’s. You caught yourself wondering for a brief moment who it was he was talking to but decided to move on from it. You could find out later after all.

And at least it wasn’t a girl, otherwise you would have been jealous.

Actually, if it was a girl then maybe this whole thing would be a little bit hotter for the both of you. Just as Sousuke was jealous of any man that was more than friendly with you, you also became a little territorial when it came to other women eyeing your man.

Time to work on Sousuke again.

You moved down and pulled your hair back so that it wouldn’t fall over your face for what you were about to do.

Just like what Sousuke had wanted earlier, you slowly licked a trail up his cock from the base to the tip. He shuddered from the sensation. Your hand squeezed at the base and you sucked lightly at the tip, moistening it and probing the slit with your tongue. Your tongue played with the head of his dick, teasing and working him up.

Sousuke bucked his hips.

Sure, why not? He’s been compliant and cooperated with you so far, so why not reward him?

You took him into your mouth, quietly moaning around his dick and reached up to briefly pet at his hard abdominal muscles. You hollowed your cheeks for a few sucks and you could hear a sharp inhale from above you.

But it wasn’t enough to make him moan.

Sousuke was trying his damn hardest to not make a sound because he realized why you were doing this. You were only trying to get even from before when you were on the phone with your friend and he respected that.

Oh how you were so perfect for him…

You didn’t keep your mouth on his cock for long though. You moistened him up just enough for lubrication so that he would have an easier time sliding into you. You were plenty wet enough already from all the foreplay and excitement.

Steady was your gaze on Sousuke, falling apart and desperate to just fuck the hell out of you, and you didn’t dare look away from him for one moment. His cock was held in your hand and you positioned yourself above him, and you could just feel how he was anticipated he was to penetrate you; it was practically coming at you in imaginary waves. He wanted to be inside you, your warmth gripping his cock, and then moving in and out of you until neither of you could take it anymore.

Slowly you sank yourself onto his dick and Sousuke’s eyes watched as his cock disappeared inside you.

Finally, finally you had gotten what you wanted.

When you had seated yourself all the way down to his pelvis and gave a little role of your hips, your boyfriend threw his head back and groaned into the phone.

Finally.

You rubbed your hands over his thighs and grinned at him.

That felt so good!

Sousuke inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll call you back Kisumi.”

Kisumi? You didn’t recall meeting anyone named Kisumi before.

You didn’t get time to think on who Kisumi was though.

Sousuke placed his phone on your bedside table and flipped you over so that you were laying on your back. His hands held your hips and it felt nice to have your boyfriend leaning over you like this. You remember how you used to be intimidated when he would lean over because of his stature, even though he would do his best to not be too forceful on you. Now his weight was almost always pleasant and welcome to you at any time.

“Naughty girl, trying to get your revenge I see.” He teased, his hands squeezing and feeling your soft skin.

“Not trying, I got it!” you cheered. “I totally made you moan into the phone just like what you had done to me!”

“Hm. Never knew you were the vindictive type.”

You traced his jawline and looked up at him innocently. “Vindictive? I was just evening out the score board.”

Sousuke sat up for a moment just to remove his shirt and was back to leaning over you. “So I guess there’s nothing else to do but…” he paused and then held you firmly as he flipped positions, having you ride him while he laid back. “…Have you finish the job you started.” He finished, his hands squeezing your hips.

You leaned down to kiss him briefly and smiled at him, grinding your hips and happy that you were able to get Sousuke back and get even with him.


End file.
